The Adventures of Kabal
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: The OutWorld invasion of Hueco Muendo. Many fighters meet in combat, as told through the eyes of Kabal.


**This is dedicated to DarkMachines who requested this story.**

**The Adventures of Kabal**

Kabal's adventures had taken him to many distant places, but never one like this. He stood in the middle of the desert looking out into the horizon in shock. The sky was covered in black clouds, red light shined down onto the ground. Fiery meteors flew from the sky and scotched the earth.

Kabal was witnessing the OutWorld invasion of Hueco Muendo.

"My god." Kabal said as he watched the scene.

At that time Shao Khan and his warriors jumped from a portal in the sky. With him was Ermac, Goro, Mileena, Scorpion, Noob Saibot, Motaro, Kano, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

Inside the stronghold of Hueco Muendo Aizen rallied the arrancars, the espada all ran out to meet their enemies while Aizen, Tousen and Gin waited in the meeting room.

Shao Khan waved his forces on as they charged in, then he Quan Chi and Shang Tsung took a different route inside.

The espada and OutWorld warriors met in the hallway. Each clashed with an espada opponent. Then their battles slowly began to separate into more secluded areas.

The battles were Scorpion vs. Grimmjow, Mileena vs. Halibel, Kano vs. Nnorita, Noob Saibot vs. Zommari, and Ermac vs. Aaroniero. The other warriors were scattered throughout the fortress.

Shao Khan, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung made their way through the palace when suddenly they were blocked by Espada number two Barraggon.

"What have we here?" asked Shao Khan as he observed the old man standing before him."A feeble old man."

"I am no mere old man, ant." Said Barraggon as he armed himself with his battle ax.

"Fool." Barked back Shao Khan."I am the king of kings, conqueror of worlds, none come close to me."

"No one is above a god." said Barraggon back."Test your might against me King of Kings."

Shao Khan gripped his hammer and prepared to step forward, but then Shang Tsung stepped in front of him.

"Sire it would be best for me to take this one." He said."This will only be a distraction and will keep us from our real cause."

"Very well sorcerer." replied Shao Khan."You will deal with this old man while we go ahead." The Shao Khan and Quan Chi headed on while Shang Tsung prepared to fight Barraggan.

The two entered their fighting positions. Then Shang Tsung shot a skull on fire at Barraggon. Barraggon swung his ax cutting the skull in half, Shang Tsung shot another Barragon did the same.

Just then Barraggon ran forward and swung his ax at Shang Tsung, the sorcerer quickly dodged and then kicked Barraggon in the chin. The old espada stumbled back to regain himself.

Meanwhile with Ermac vs. Aaroniero. The two stood and starred down each other.

"I will steal your soul." Said Aaroniero.

"We are many you are but one." Replied Ermac. Then the two flung themselves at each other. Aaroniero ran forward and swung his trident at Ermac but Ermac dodged. Then Aaroniero swung again, this time Ermac grabbed the trident.

Then Ermac reached up and kicked Aaroniero in the face. Aaroniero stumbled back just then Ermac punched him in the face and then forced pushed him into the wall. Aaroniero flew into the wall and then fell onto the ground.

Meanwhile Scorpion clashed with Grimmjow. The two armed with their weapons, Grimmjow with his sword Scorpion with his knife were clashing with each other.

Grimmjow swung his sword but Scorpion blocked. Then Scorpion swung and Grimmjow blocked. But then Grimmjow pushed Scorpion off of him. Scorpion fell back onto the ground. Then Grimmow ran at him once again, but this time Scorpion disappeared, Grimmjow stood confused. Just then Scorpion appeared behind Grimmjow and kicked him in the back then punched him in the face. Grimmjow stumbled back now bleeding from the nose. Then Grimmjow lunged at Scorpion again screaming at the top of his lungs. Scorpion armed himself with his knife and blocked Grimmjow's attack.

Meanwhile Kano fought Nnorita. Kano armed with two knives walked circles around Nnorita who had his spear in hand ready to jab Kano.

Just then Nnorita struck jabbing his spear at Kano. Kano blocked with both his knives crossed, then pushed the spear away. But Nnorita raised his spear again and jabbed it at Kano. Kano rolled under the spear avoiding the attack, but then Nnotia ran up and kicked him in the face. Kano flew back threw the dirt. Then Nnortia swung his spear down at his downed opponent.

Kano tried to roll out of the way and just barely made it, the spear had scratched along his left shoulder. Kano quickly rolled back to his feet the wounded arm leaning down with blood dripping from it. Nnorita gave him a sick smile. So then Kano reached up and threw the knife from his left hand. Nnorita dodged the knife by sidestepping to the left, but then when he turned right Kano was on him.

Kano ran up and stabbed his knife into Nnorita's eye patch. Nnortia grabbed Kano's arm.

"Fool you can't cut me." He said. Then Nnortia raised his hand up and jabbed Kano in the chest. Kano spit blood out from his mouth as Nnortia made a hole in his chest. Kano weakly grabbed Nnorita's arm and raised his head to look at him."And now you have lost."

Just then Kano's mechanic eye began to glow red, then suddenly he shot a lazer blast from it and hit Nnortia in the face. The fifth espada flew back while Kano fell to the ground.

Meanwhile with Mileena vs Halibel. The two female fighters were fighting from far away. Mileena threw her knives while Halibel ran dodging the attacks. Halibel jumped in the air to avoid one attack and then launched her own. Halibel swung her sword and a giant wave rose up from the ground and raced towards Mileeena.

The daughter of Shao Khan quickly jumped back onto the wall avoiding the wave, then she gave Halibel a deadly hiss.

Meanwhile back with Nnortia and Kano. Nnortia slowly rose up from the ground after Kano's attack, he wasn't beaten yet but that attack had caught him by surprise. Nnortia leaned on his spear for support. Kano was a different story.

He was really beat up, bleeding out from the hole in his chest. Nnortia wandered over and stood over Kano's beaten body. Kano began to hack up blood from his mouth.

"You're too weak." Said Nnortia."No one would recognize me as the strongest from beating you." Besides Kano wasn't long for this world anyway."I wonder if there are any strong fighters in your group."

"You want to fight someone strong?" said a voice from behind him. Nnortia turned around to see Goro standing there.

A wicked smile grew on Nnortia's face. This new fighter looked much different from the last, he was big and brawny and had four arms.

"Now you look like a challenge." said Nnortia as he armed himself for another battle. Goro pounded his chest and roared.

Meanwhile Ermac walked over to Aaroniero.

"Your soul is weak." said Ermac as he grabbed Aaroniero's head. Just then the ninth espada came to life and swung his trident up at Ermac, but Ermac moved his head to the side and dodged. Then Ermac's hands started to glow and so did Aaroniero. Then he raised them into the air, now Aaroniero floated into the air.

Then Ermac swung his arms out to the side, then Aaroniero's arms and legs came off spilling blood onto the ground. Then Ermac rolled his hand causing Aaroniero to flip over then Ermac flung his arms down and then Aaroniero came crashing to the ground crushing his head.

Ermac looked at his defeated opponent and then left to go defeat any others who might stand in his way.

Meanwhile with Zommari vs. Noob Saibot.

Zommari's attention was drawn to the disappearing energy around him, it was that of his recently killed comrade Aaroniero.

"It appears." said Zommari."That the last of the original espada has met with a tragic end." Then Zommari turned to Noob Saibot who stood before him."And it would seem." Said Zommari as his eyes trailed off into another direction."That a comrade of yours has passed on as well."

Noob Saibot knew that Kano had been killed; he had felt his disappearing energy but said nothing.

"But this fight is between you and I." continued Zommari."I am espada number seven Zommari Leroux, now who are you?"

"I am the perfect fighter." Replied Noob."Resurrected my the sorcerer Quan Chi." Zommari squinted his eyes at his opponent."I am Noob Saibot."

"How very rude." Said Zommari."To think you that you are better than somebody else, that arrogance will be your undoing."

"No one can kill me." Said Noob as he entered his fighting pose."Fear me." Then Noob ran forward and kicked Zommari in the face, Zommari fell back onto the ground.

Just then Zommari appeared behind Noob. Zommari swung his sword but Noob ducked then jumped up and uppercut Zommari.

The seventh espada stumbled back.

"It appears you've noticed." He said. Noob turned around to see the Zommari he first attacked standing there, then the one before him disappeared."I am the fastest amongst all the espada and by doing so I can create clones of myself."

"How interesting." Said Noob. Then a clone of Noob appeared to jump out of his body and stand next to him.

"It appears our powers are similar." Noted Zommari.

"Let's see who is better." Said Noob. Zommari scoffed at his opponents arrogance then the two hurled themselves at each other.

Meanwhile with Mileena vs. Halibel. The two female fighters flung themselves at each other, Halibel with her sword Mileena with her knives.

Halibel swung her swod but Mileena blocked, then Mileena kicked Halibel in the stomach. Just then Halibel swung her sword up and slashed Mileena up her stomach. Mileena stepped back as her blood hit the floor. Then Halibel kicked Mileena in the face, Mileena fell back onto the floor but then rolled onto her feet.

Then Mileena ran forward and swung her knives at Halibel, the third espada blocked. But then Mileena roundhouse kicked Halibel in the face. Halibel stumbled back, then Mileena jumped up to kick her again but this time Halibel blocked with her sword. Mileena hit the ground then came up and stabbed Halibel in the thigh. Just then Halibel came down and stabbed Mileena in her right shoulder.

Meanwhile Motaro navigated himself through the halls of Hueco Muendo. While everyone else had found an opponent to fight Motaro came up short not finding anyone, however that would soon change only in a different way.

Back with Nnorita vs Goro. Nnortia had realized very quickly that Goro was a strong opponent much stronger than Kano so he released his weapon and had changed to his original form, now with six arms to fight Goro.

Nnortia swung his upper arms; Goro ducked then punched Nnorita in the face. But then as he retracted his arm Nnortia slashed Goro across his arm. Goro was now bleeding across his upper left arm. Just then Nnorita kicked Goro in the chest.

Meanwhile Motaro walked down the lone hallway, but then he heard approaching footsteps echoing down the hallway coming towards him.

Motaro stood in the hallway prepared to face down whatever opponent came at him, he was very surprised with who he saw.

Coming down the hallway was Nel, the former third espada. However she had just come off her fight with Nnortia so she was in her released from a centaur just like Motaro. She walked forward and stood there when she saw Motaro.

Motaro licked his fingers and ran then across his head, then walked over with swagger towards her.

"Hey baby." He said as he put his arm around her."How you doin?" Nel giggled and blushed in response.

Meanhwile with Scorpion vs. Grimmjow. Grimmjow ran up and swung his sword at Scorpion who blocked with his knife, but then Grimmjow swung again but this time with a lot more force. This hit knocked the knife right out of Scorpion's hand. The knife fell and slid across the floor.

Then Grimmjow swung his sword again. This time Scorpion ducked then jumped up and kicked Grimmjow in the face. The sixth espada fell back onto the ground, his sword fell from his hand.

"You son of a bitch." said Grimmjow as he looked up at Scorpion.

"Come on." Said Scorpion as he waved Grimmjow over. Then Grimmjow jumped up and ran at Scorpion.

Meanwhile with Zommari vs Noob Saibot. Zommari kept hammering away at Noob swinging his sword, but Noob kept blocking.

But then Noob swung his fist at Zommari, who quickly dodged out of the way. Just then a clone of Noob jumped up from the ground and kicked Zommari in the face.

The seventh espada stumbled back. Then that same clone ran forward at Zommari. But then Zommari slashed him across the chest the clone disappeared. Then Zommai looked over to the real Noob, however little did he know there was a clone of Zommari behind him.

Noob turned his head around to see the clone had raised his sword. Then Noob tried to roll out of the way but was too late, the clone slashed him across the back. Blood bursted out of his back. Then he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile with Mileena vs Halibel. Halibel now had a hole in her leg from Mileena's blade and Mileena had a hole in her shoulder from Halibel's. The two wounded women warriors now stood hunched over and bleeding looking at each other. The two were very weakened, this fight wouldn't last long.

Mileena ran forward and swung her blades at Halibel but Halibel blocked. Then Halibel shoved forward forcing Mileena back, she fell back onto the ground to weak to get up. Then Halibel weakly raised her sword but then her wounds got the better of her and she was forced to lower her weapon and then lean on it.

Just then Mileena picked up one of her knives, and then slowly rose to one knee. Halibel who was leaning on her sword looked at Mileena. Just then Mileena flung herself forward in an attempt to fight. She fell forward but her knife left her hand and flew into Halibel's chest.

Halibel then fell back onto the ground, blooding gushing from her chest sword still in hand. Then Mileena slowly rose to her feet and then began walking over to the body of her defeated opponent. Then Mileena stood over Halibel holding her bloody shoulder.

Just then Halibel sprang to life. She lifted herself up and then stabbed her sword threw Mileena's torso. The giant blade went right threw her pierced her. Mileena then stumbled back the sword still threw her. Then Mileena took her last breath as she then fell back and rested onto the wall. Halibel did the same she lay in a pool of her own blood and stayed there until she died.

Meanwhile with Nnortia vs Goro. Nnortia swung his blades wildly at Goro who stepped back dodging every blade. Then Goro lunged forward and punched Nnortia in the face with his upper left arm and in the stomach with his lower left. Just then Nnortia swung his blade and cut off Goro's lower left hand.

Goro stumbled back holding his bloody stub. Then Nnortia swung two scythes at Goro. Goro used his right arms to grab the weapons. Just then with his lower arms Nnortia swung another scythe and cut across Goro's stomach. Then with another Scythe Nnortia latched onto the back of Goro's leg and then tripped him stumbling him to the ground.

Goro lay on the ground then Nnortia walked over to him. Just then Goro jumped to his feet and kicked Nnortia in the chest. Then Goro put his upper hands on Nnortia's head. Then he began to squeeze crushing the espada's head. The fifth espada tried to fight back but Goro was to strong, Nnortia dropped his weapons to the ground. Goro kept squeezing down with all his might. Then Nnortia's head was crushed, his eyes burst out his head.

Then Goro dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

Meanwhile with Grimmjow vs. Scorpion. Grimmjow ran up and punched Scorpion in the face then in the stomach. Just then Scorpion kicked Grimmjow in the face. Just then Grimmjow grabbed onto Scorpion and then kneed him in the stomach. Just then Scorpion elbowed Grimmjow in the neck then punched him in the face, then again. Grimmjow fell to one knee. Scorpion punched him in the face again. Just then Grimmjow jumped up and tackled Scorpion driving his shoulder into Scorpion's stomach and sending him to the ground.

Meanwhile with Noob Saibot vs. Zommari. Noob lay down on the ground. The Zommari clone disappeared as the real one approached his downed opponent. Zommari walked over and held his sword down at Noob.

"As I said your arrogance was your undoing." Said Zommari as he raised his sword."And thus this is your fate." Zommari was about to raise his sword when suddenly Noob jumped up and uppercut Zommari in the chin. Zommari fell back. Noob rose up to his feet bleeding from his back. Then Zommari rose up bleeding from his mouth. Zommari and Noob created a clone and had them attack each other. The Zommari clone swung his sword and the Noob clone threw a punch. The clones hit each other and destroyed each other.

Then the two real versions attacked. Noob ran forward and swung his fist, then Zommari swung his sword and slashed in-between Noob's knuckles. Blood squirted out. Just then Noob jumped up and kicked Zommari in the face. Just then Zommari turned around and then swung his sword across Noob's chest. Blood squirted out again as Noob fell to the ground. Then once again Zommari stood over Noob.

"The outcome I still the same." Said Zommari as he observed Noob. Then Zommari swung down with his sword and stabbed Noob once again.

Meanwhile with Scorpion vs. Grimmjow. Grimmjow held Scorpion in a headlock as Scorpion punched away at his sides. Then Grimmjow broke the headlock, then he punched Scorpion in the face but the Scorpion punched him back. Grimmjow stumbled back.

Then he held out his hand and spit into it, in a pool of blood was a tooth.

"Damn you." Said Grimmjow."Go to hell."

"No." said Scorpion."To hell with you." Then Scorpion ripped off his mask to reveal a burning head. Then Scorpion turned to Grimmjow then he spit fire out of his mouth and at Grimmjow. He hit him and incinerated Grimmjow's body. The flames deteriorated and Grimmjow's body was nothing but charred and black.

Meanwhile Ermac made his way through the hallway after his fight with Espada number nine. As he wandered the halls he came across someone, he found Espada number one Coyote Stark.

The number one espada stood there with two guns at his side. Ermac stood and starred the newcomer down.

Just then more newcomers came. On Ermac's side Scorpion and Goro on Stark's was Zommari.

The new comers came and attacked their enemy. Zommari and Ermac, Goro and Scorpion at Stark. Stark pulled out his guns and pointed them at Goro and Scorpion then he fired them off incinerating the two.

When Zommari attacked Ermac he swung his sword, Ermac ducked then shot a green blast at Zommari. Zommari was blasted back but nothing appeared to have happened at first, but then something happened. Zommari began to shrink, he shrank down to the size of an ant.

Then Ermac stepped forward and squashed Zommari, whipping his blood along the floor. Then Ermac looked up at Stark.

"I am espada number one." said Stark."Coyote Stark. Of all the espada I am the strongest."

"I am the strongest of my comrades as well." Said Ermac as he entered his fighting pose. Then the two flung themselves at each other.

Meanwhile Shao Khan and Quan Chi approached the door of the meeting room. Shoa Khan raised his hammer and slammed it on the door causing it to break open and then when the two stepped inside they saw Aizen Gin and Tousen waiting for them inside.

"It looks like we have some unexpected visitors." Said Aizen as the three former captains faced the two newcomers.

"I am Shao Khan, conqueror of worlds and I claim this realm." He said as he walked into the room."Your warriors have fallen before mine, submit to me."

"You don't seem to be in the position of making such accusations." Said Aizen."Your invading force is all but wiped out."

Meanwhile with Ermac vs Stark. Stark shot his guns at Ermac, but Ermac jumped all around avoiding the shots.

Stark shot a blast but Ermac jumped back onto the wall dodging it. Then stark shot again, Ermac quickly jumped from his position on the wall. The shot fired right into the wall.

Then Ermac appeared behind Stark, he threw a punch but the first espada turned around and fired again. Ermac once again jumped out of the way and Stark's blast hit the wall again.

Just then Ermac appeared from behind Stark and kicked him in the head and then kicked him in the back. Stark fell down onto the ground. Ermac went in for another attack but then Stark quickly turned around and fired another shot off. Ermac quickly jumped out of the way as the shot hit the ceiling and created a hole in it.

Ermac bounded off he was almost unable to dodge the attack. He had burn marks from the attack on his right shoulder. Then Stark rose to his feet.

"Submit to me." Said Shoa Khan."Acknowledge me as you master and I shall let you live."

"You seem to confident." Said Aizen."Your outnumbered here three to two." Then Tousen and Gin stood next to Aizen while Quan Chi took his fighting pose next to Shoa Khan.

"We'll have to play our cards right on this." Said Quan Chi.

"Make that four." Said another voice, everyone turned to see who it was. Then Barraggon stepped out and into the view of the five.

"So good of you to join us Barraggon." Said Aizen. Barraggon stepped out and stood behind tousen.

"It appears Shang Tsung wasn't up to the task." Said Quan Chi to Shao Khan. Shao khan grimaced.

"Take care of them." Said Aizen. Tousen, Gin and Barraggon all drew their swords. Shoa khan and Quan Chi prepared for the attack. Just then something happened.

Barraggon raised his ax up and ten slashed Tousen across the back. Then everyone turned to this strange sight. Tousen fell to the ground dead while green smoke covered Barraggon. Then when it cleared Shang Tsung stood there, he had bruises and scratches from his battle with Barragggon.

"So you survived after all sorcerer." Said Shoa Khan. Shang Tsung looked over at his two comrades. Just then Gin attacked Shang Tsung and swung his sword, but Shang Tsung dodged."Go forth and help him." Said Shao khan to Quan Chi. Then the albino sorcerer went over and attacked Gin.

Then Shoa Khan went ahead and approached Aizen. The two leaders now stood off against each other.

"Your world comes down before you." Said Shoa Khan." Submit to me."

"Never." Replied Aizen. Then he reached down and grabbed his sword. Just then Shao Khan was on him. Shao Khan rammed his shoulder into Aizen's stomach and thenkicked him in the face.

Meanwhile the Epic battle with Ermac and Stark continued. Stark shot his gun at Ermac. Ermac dodged then shot a blast of his own. Stark ducked his head avoiding the blast.

Just then when Stark looked up Ermac was before him. Then Ermac kicked Stark in the face, and then in the stomach. Stark pointed up his gun but then Ermac grabbed it and then pointed it in the air. Then Ermac punched Stark in the stomach. Just then Stark swung up his other gun and hit Ermac in the face.

Ermac stumbled a few paces back. Then Stark pointed his other gun at Ermac and then fired off. The shot flew through the air and hit Ermac tearing off his left arm. Ermac dropped to one knee as blood dripped out of the hole in his body.

Then Stark stood above him. Ermac slowly moved around on the ground.

"It would appear you have lost." Said Stark. Just then Ermac looked up at Stark then threw his hand up at him. Then green smoke began to appear around Stark's head. Then Ermac squeezed his hand shut then Stark's head was crushed.

Then his body fell to the ground as Ermac rolled over onto the floor.

Meanwhile back in the throne room. Gin swung his sword at Shang Tsung but he dodged. Then Quan Chi came up from behind and swung his sword. Gin turned and blocked. Just then Shang Tsung punched gin in the stomach.

Meanwhile Shao Khan kicked Aizen into the wall. Aizen fell down to the ground bleeding from his mouth, already beaten up badly from this fight. He wasn't even able to draw his sword yet.

Shao Khan walked over to Aizen, then he grabbed him by his collar and held him in the air. Then Shao Khan punched him in the face and then a second time. Then he turned around and threw Aizen to the ground.

Gin turned around and saw this."Aizen I'm coming." He said. Then he turned and swung his sword in a circle. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung jumped back dodging the attack. Gin turned over to see Shao Khan walking over to Aizen.

Just then Shang Tsung jumped in front of him. Then hag Tsung swung his fist. Gin dodged then kicked Shang Tsung in the stomach. Shang Tsung turned away, then Gin stabbed him threw the chest.

Just then as Gin was about to withdraw his blade a sword was driven threw his own chest. Gin turned around to see Quan Chi standing behind him. Gin coughed out some blood.

Then gin and Shang Tsung both fell down to the ground dead. Then the victor quan Chi stood and looked over at Shao Khan.

"I'm coming sire." Said Quan Chi. Then as Quan Chi took another step his head was cut off from his body. Then it rolled off his neck and onto the floor. Then a mysterious figure disappeared into the darkness.

Now Shao Khan approached the downed Aizen, the last two fighters of their side.

"This is where it ends." Said Shao Khan as he stood over Aizen. Aizen reached down and tried to grab his sword, but Then Shao Khan stomped his mighty foot down on Aizen's hand. Then Shao Khan pulled out his hammer.

Aizen looked up at shao Khan. Then like his hammer was a golf club Shao Khan swung his hammer back and then swung down, then Aizen's head became the golf ball. It popped right off his neck and flew through the air. Then Shao Khan raised his arms up in triumph.

"Victory is mine!" he shouted."This world is now mine." Then Shao Khan turned away with a devious smile on his face. Just then something pierced his body. Shao Khan looked down to see a hooked sword coming out of his chest, he slowly turned his head around to see Kabal there. Then Kabal swung forward with his other arm and caught the hook in Shoa Khan's neck. Then with one mighty pull Kabal tore off Shao Khan's head along with some of his spine.

Then Kabal disposed of the head onto the ground.

"It's finaly over." Said Kabal. Then he took a moment to look around at the carnage. All throughout Hueco Muendo were the bodies of the dead. Ninjas, Arrancars, Humans, Sorcerers all dead, neither Hueco Muendo or Out World won this fight.

Kabal then began walking away from the meeting room, and then out the doors of Hueco Muendo. He was ready to put all this behind him and start a new adventure.

And he would to, Kabal would later go on to find the one ring to rule them all and witness the second coming of jesus.

And Motaro and Nel lived happily ever after.


End file.
